The present invention relates generally to software tools, and more particularly to a software tool for proactively monitoring network xe2x80x9chealth,xe2x80x9d anticipating unacceptable network performance, alerting a network operator of unacceptable network performance, and automatically scheduling network maintenance based on anticipated unacceptable network performance.
Determining the need to upgrade or repair network components proactively is typically ad hoc and prone to errors. These errors include failing to repair a network component that is expected to breakdown or fixing a network component that is not likely to breakdown within the foreseeable future.
Planned maintenance on a routine basis is insensitive to internal network conditions, which could necessitate earlier or later preventive intervention. Examples include measured changes in network performance that have not yet reached critical levels, but show a trend which can be predicted to reach critical levels within a predetermined time interval. These examples illustrate instances where routine maintenance may not correct a potential network problem in a timely manner.
In addition to internal network conditions, routine maintenance is insensitive to external network conditions that could necessitate earlier or later preventative intervention. Examples include company policy changes regarding maintenance frequency and changes in the network, such as new features, or equipment installed in the network, that may affect the load handled by a given network component. Moreover, planned maintenance cannot capitalize upon factors that influence the priority of an activity. For example, if technicians are on-site to handle emergency network maintenance, and routine maintenance is scheduled at the site for the following week, a planned maintenance system may not inform the technicians to handle the emergency and routine maintenance work at the same time.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a software tool that proactively monitors conditions both internal and external to the network to anticipate unacceptable network performance and propose appropriate and efficient solutions.
A software tool consistent with this invention for proactively monitoring a network comprises means for receiving information from a plurality of sources in communication with the network; means for analyzing the received information to anticipate the performance of at least one of a plurality of components in communication with the network; and means for predicting when the performance of the network to will exceed a predetermined threshold based on the anticipated performance of at least one of the plurality of components.
A method consistent with this invention for monitoring a network comprises receiving information from a plurality of sources in communication with the network; analyzing the received information to anticipate the performance of at least one of a plurality of components in communication with the network; and predicting when the performance of the network will exceed a predetermined threshold based on the anticipated performance of at least one of the plurality of components.
Both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.